


No Words Needed

by Ryotas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata and Oikawa are main characters, M/M, Others only appear in flashbacks lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryotas/pseuds/Ryotas
Summary: No one knew why, no one knew how, but Hinata was dating Oikawa. Hinata doesn't regret it one bit and neither does Oikawa. When Oikawa prepares pleasant surprises for Hinata, all they could do was enjoy it to their heart's content.But, lingering on Oikawa's lips was a question he's longed to ask.When he does, no words were needed for the two of them already knew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the very vague summary XD. Buuuuuuuuuuuut, after months of being inactive, I've finally managed to come up with a new fic! Yay! This has been sitting in my drafts for months omg and I only noticed it again two days ago. But since I really LOVE this pairing, I decided to finally finish it.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy :D

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping, creating a cute little tune to go along with a beautiful morning. An energetic Hinata ran down the stairs, skipping the last two steps. The moment he reached the landing, he greeted his family with his usual cheery “Good morning!”

Hinata was 22 now but his energy was still the same as when he was still a first year in high school.

“G’morning!” his little sister, Natsu, smiled back at him before taking another mouthful of her breakfast. Hinata positioned himself on a chair across from his little sister to enjoy a delightful breakfast as well. “Uwooooohhhhhhh!!” he exclaimed (a little too loud for his mother’s liking), as she set down a plate of pancakes in front of him. After a soft ‘Enjoy~’ said in a sing-song voice, Hinata began to eat his fill. “Itadakimasu!!” he slapped his hands together and picked up his fork.

He poured a heap of maple syrup on his pancakes – drowning them with it, more like. “Delicious~” he mumbled in-between mouthfuls, making both his mother and sister smile in the process. “You seem to be so energetic today, Shouyo,” his mother teased.

Hinata blushed and with all his energy seeming to wane, he muttered, “W-well, today is a special day, after all,” he muttered.

“Mama! Nii-chan’s blushing~” while Natsu poked fun at her brother’s dilemma, their mother simply giggled and wished her son a happy day before she stood up from her seat to clean up the things she used for making the pancakes.

Hinata finished up with his breakfast and ran back upstairs to the bathroom to freshen up a little bit. He proceeded with his shower and after a good 20 minutes or so, he was beginning to dry himself. He kept checking his face in the mirror, looking for blemishes, all while trying to contain the stupid blush on his face. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked across the hallway to get to his room. It was now time for the most taxing part.

It was time to figure out what clothes to wear.

“Ugh, this is not going to work.” He thought to himself while he took off another shirt and dumped it on the floor. He had practically wasted 30 minutes in front of his mirror, putting clothes on and off trying to look as good as possible.

In the end, he decided to just go with a light coloured shirt hued like the beautiful gradient of the morning sky, and black capris pants that seemed to enhance his body features a little too well. He partnered it with an orange hoodie and looked at himself once more in the mirror.

 

Hinata had grown a few, good centimeters over the past few years, a feat he was proud of (even though Kageyama kept telling him how it was natural). Though he was still quite shorter than most of the players on his team – he was on a pro-league team now. He gave off an air of being more responsible. Strong, but not losing his delicate charms.

 

When he had found the perfect outfit, he prepared his bag and looked at himself once more in the mirror.

He had to look good, he kept repeating to himself. He just had to.

He was meeting with the Grand King after all.

 

As Hinata walked out of the house and was well on his way to their meeting place, he began to think of all the things he had experienced with Oikawa.

 

No one knew why, no one knew how, and Hinata himself was still wondering how he managed to start dating Oikawa, of all people. But gradually (and surprisingly), Hinata got to know Oikawa better.

And in the process learned to love him back.

 

His feelings flickered when he saw how nervous the Grand King was on their first date.

_“So, Chibi-chan.” His voice trembled a little as he held Hinata’s small hand in his. “Oikawa-san?” he muttered, trailing along Kageyama’s former upperclassman. Oikawa had stopped walking when they reached the boardwalk. He turned around to face Hinata, and, looking straight into his eyes, declared, “Will you go on a date with me again?”_

 

His feelings grew stronger when he watched the way Oikawa flashed a toothy grin at him whenever he’s excited. A sight that shatters Hinata’s initial impressions of him.

_“Shou-chan~ Look at this!” Oikawa grinned at Hinata as they walked through the illuminated path, pointing at the majestic sea creature swimming around the tank beside them. Oikawa flashed Hinata a huge smile, so much like himself that Hinata couldn’t help but stare lovingly._

 

He fell in love with the way Oikawa treated him with respect, both as a person and a volleyball player – despite them initially being from different teams.

_“You’re from different teams, Oikawa-san! How would you even understand how Hinata feels?” Kageyama, was fuming mad when he learned about their relationship. Hinata trembled in fear, and held a staring contest with the ground to avoid being dragged into the situation. “I don’t have to be in the same team as him to learn how to understand his feelings better,” Oikawa countered. Hinata looked up and stared at Oikawa with twinkling eyes._

 

He fell in love with the way Oikawa noticed all the little things about him. His mannerisms, his hobbies, his likes, his dislikes.

_“Shou-chan, you sure love stuff like these, don’t you?” Oikawa giggled as he watched Hinata play with a little rubber mascot on Oikawa’s phone. “I just think they’re cute.” Hinata chuckled. Oikawa had planted that image in his head and the very next day got a cute rubber mascot that matched with his. Looking at the huge smile on his boyfriend’s face after receiving the tiny gift made Oikawa smile from ear to ear._

 

He fell deeply in love with the way he was treated with care.

_“Does it hurt, Shou-chan?” Oikawa pressed a cold compress on Hinata’s nose after an unfortunate volleyball mishap._

_Oikawa had accidentally put too much pressure on the ball and it, with no difficulty, found a place on Hinata’s face. “I’m so sorry!” Oikawa panicked, hurrying to the first-aid kit. “I’m fine.” Hinata replied. “But, Shou-chan…” Oikawa began, but was immediately stopped when Hinata held up a hand in front of him. He turned to Oikawa and with his nose redder than Rudolph’s, flashed a toothy grin at his boyfriend. “I’m really okay, Oikawa-san.”_

_Oikawa gave a sigh of relief and giggled with his boyfriend, only to be stopped when he saw Hinata wince. “Come on, I’m taking you to the hospital.” Oikawa offered Hinata a hand. Hinata looked up at Oikawa and took the hand that was in front of him, eyes wide, and cheeks (and unfortunately, nose) stained deep red._

 

It was definitely all those little things that made Hinata realize that he would love this man forever. Small, tiny things that would mean nothing to anyone but definitely mean the world to him.

*****

Everything about Oikawa was to fall for. Not just his looks, Hinata assured.

Hinata knew why he loved Oikawa. But the thing is, he doesn't know what Oikawa exactly loved about him. He was itching to know. He had asked him about it, of course, but the Grand King kept telling him that he'll know when the time is right. Hinata dropped the topic for a while.

Until now.

\----

Hinata had talked to Kageyama about it but the latter just didn't know what to say. More like, Kageyama didn't want to say anything about it. He knew. Oikawa had brought it up the last time they had a drink together. And he didn't plan to tell Hinata anything about it. It was a sweet surprise, after all, and Kageyama didn't want to spoil it for the both of them. He knew Oikawa would kill him on the spot if he even dared to.

\----

After a good 30 minutes of walking- and being distracted by the occasional stray cat, Hinata had finally arrived at their meeting place.

Strange as Oikawa was from time to time, it was definitely weird of him to arrange their meeting in front of Aoba Johsai High School. Still, it felt nostalgic, seeing the old school his boyfriend used to go to. Though, if he were to be completely honest, his first experience at the school was a little traumatic.

A smile slowly formed on his face and he lifted his hand a little to touch the school's name plate. It was still the same, black trimmed with gold, with the words AOBA JOHSAI HIGH SCHOOL coloured the same way, the paint chipping a little here and there.

"Shou-chan." A voice from behind snapped Hinata out from reminiscing too much. He turned around and he saw the Grand King standing there, looking handsome as always.

Hinata eyed him from head to toe with a slight blush staining his cheeks.

He was dressed so gorgeously, Hinata thought. A little too much for a casual date, he joked in his head. Neverthless, Hinata smiled at him and dismissed his train of thought. Oikawa looked damn pretty in anything, anyway.

Oikawa stood there with his hands behind his back and he smiled warmly at Hinata. "Sorry. Have you been waiting long?" His left hand reached out to touch Hinata's cold cheek. Hinata shook his head as a no and continued to smile at his boyfriend.

"Now, come on. I want to show you something." Oikawa grinned, taking Hinata's hand into his and pulling him along. The gesture reminded Hinata of their first date and with that thought in mind, another smile crept up on his face.

Hinata had expected that they would walk away from the school so when Oikawa led him inside, it won't be farfetched to say that Hinata was surprised.

"Eh? Oikawa-san?" He said quietly, a little bit afraid that if he had reacted loudly, he would be bothering the people working inside. Oikawa said nothing but on his face, a huge grin was evident.

Ahhh. It was that smile. That same toothy smile that Oikawa sported when he was excited and happy and full of emotion. The same smile that Hinata loved very much.

Hinata couldn't care less now about where Oikawa wanted to take him. They ran together and stopped only when they reached the school’s gymnasium. It was exactly as Hinata remembered it. Huge, looming.

"Oikawa-san? What are we doing here?" Hinata panted, his breath creating small, white clouds because of the cold.

Oikawa smiled at Hinata as an answer and opened the gymnasium doors. He led Hinata inside and immediately they were greeted by a small round table sitting in the middle of their beloved volleyball court.

Hinata walked slowly to the table to take a look at what was sitting on top of it. “Oikawa-san…?” Although his voice was as soft as it could be, in the quiet gymnasium it seemed to echo.

On top of the table lay a single red rose. Beautiful and in full bloom. Hinata spent a few good minutes staring at the rose before he carefully picked it up. Even then, he gave a quick shy glance at Oikawa before he held the rose close to his heart. With his face now matching the deep red of the beautiful flower, he gave his boyfriend a shy smile. Shy, and yet evident of his heartfelt appreciation.

Oikawa had walked closer to Hinata after seeing his happy, yet slightly embarrassed face.

“You see, Shou-chan, this place is really special to me,” he began, breaking eye contact with Hinata for a while to take a good look at the gym once more. Aside from a few repairs here and there, the gym was exactly how Oikawa remembered it, as well. He craned his head back and locked eyes with Hinata again before he continued.

“This place is special to me because here is where I first laid eyes on you.” Oikawa’s words were short and direct to the point. Yet, Hinata couldn't help but avert his glance because of a slight embarrassment that he was desperately trying to hide.

 “Come on, Shou-chan. There’s more to see,” Oikawa said, trying to contain a similar blush after looking at Hinata’s figure holding the flowers. It suited Hinata just like he thought.

He offered his hand to Hinata and once their hands were firmly locked together, Oikawa lead him to another place. With a pleasant surprise already in his hands, Hinata couldn’t wait to see what more was waiting ahead.

\---

It was more than a few minutes of walking when they had reached their next destination. Hinata could only guess what would be waiting for him there but hey, he's never had one disappointing moment whenever he was with Oikawa.

It took Hinata a moment to register where they were but the moment it did, he couldn't help but feel elated.

He recognized the place. Everything in it.

The swing set squeaking quietly in the wind, the cute slide, and the colorful seesaws. Yes. This was the same place where they first came to play volleyball together. Not as rivals but as friends.

Hinata glanced at Oikawa to look for a reaction. Only, what he saw was another one of those heartfelt smiles that he was such a sucker for.

"Oikawa-san?" His voice was trembling.

"Shou-chan. You wanna know why I love this place?" Oikawa started, handing Hinata another red rose that was sitting on a nearby picnic table.

Hinata could only shake his head as his hands reached out for Oikawa's gift.

"We played volleyball here together. Just the two of us, with no school rivalries to think of." Oikawa held Hinata's hands. "It was the first time that I thought, 'Ah. I want to be with this person so bad.’," he confessed after planting a small kiss on the top of Hinata's head.

If Hinata's face could turn even redder, they would have by now.

\----

The next place they went to was somewhere all too familiar with Hinata. He did spend three of his best years in this place after all.

"Karasuno?" he asked.

"Yeah." Was Oikawa's answer.

"But why?" Hinata squeezed Oikawa's hand.

"You'll find out soon," Oikawa replied, pulling Hinata's hand as a sign to follow him inside.

 

Karasuno hasn't changed over the years much except for a few renovations here and there. Nostalgia hit Hinata instantly as they reached the old volleyball team's clubroom.

The posters on the wall, those which they brought, messed around with, and wrote on, reminded Hinata of his time in Karasuno. Tears welled up in his eyes and Oikawa gave him time to compose himself again, all the while looking at Hinata with love-struck eyes.

The room was quiet except for Hinata’s sniffles and Oikawa’s soft breathing. Oikawa’s hand rested on Hinata’s shoulders momentarily before he pulled him in for a hug. How serene the moment must have been for the both of them.

A few more minutes of silence and hearing the sound of only their heartbeats in the quiet moment, Hinata finally managed to compose himself to listen to Oikawa (who was waiting patiently).

Oikawa planted another kiss on Hinata’s forehead before he gave Hinata another red rose, which was sitting on top of a shelf.

“Shou-chan?” his voice was soft, sweet, and smooth. Hinata could only nod and maintain eye contact with Oikawa before his hands shifted to graciously receive Oikawa’s gift.

“I seem to remember getting trash-talked by one of your senpais here,” Oikawa laughed.

Indeed he was. Hinata bore witness to that incident, after all. Though, it was kinda funny to think about now.

*****

            _“What do you think you’re doing here?!” Tanaka yelled, flashing his middle finger at Oikawa while he was at it. “Are you here to spy on us, huh?” Nishinoya immediately followed as a back-up._

_Hinata was on his way to the clubroom when he heard loud noises. He peaked inside a second after, curiosity getting the best of him. He didn’t want to miss out on any gossip. Instead, his eyes widened at the sight of Oikawa inside their clubroom._

_“Oikawa-san?” were the only words to come out of his mouth before Tanaka and Nishinoya turned their attention to him. “Shouyo! Do you have any idea why this guy,” Nishinoya pointed an accusing finger at Oikawa, “is here?!” he continued. “You all are so rude~” Oikawa giggled. “Let me explain,” he walked closer to Hinata._

_Hinata’s face had turned red before Oikawa could even say anything. “I’m here to pick up, Shou-chan, of course~” he had put an arm around Hinata at this point. “Right, Shou-chan~” he teased further._

_Hinata could only nod and avoid looking at Tanaka and Nishinoya in the eyes._

_“WHAT?!” was the only word they could say in bewilderment. “Would you all please shut up?” Daichi, who had been in front of the door, scolded the people in the clubroom. He was, however, taken aback when he saw Oikawa standing inside their clubroom, in their school._

_“Hello~” Oikawa greeted his fellow captain. “I’m here for Shou-chan,” he interrupted before Daichi could say anything._

_*****_

"That was the time when your team found out that we were dating," Oikawa began.

"I seem to remember telling you to wait by the gate, though," Hinata chuckled. "I couldn't help it, you know? I couldn't wait to see you~" Oikawa joined in with Hinata's laughing. "I was just afraid that they were going to jump you, that's why," Hinata explained. "I know. That's exactly why this place is important to me, too," Oikawa's eyes lit up. "I mean, this is where I found out that you really cared for me, you know?" His glistening eyes made Hinata blush once again.

\----

The next place was special to the two of them.

Overlooking the sea, the warm sea breeze enveloping the place, the seagulls flying around.

The place of their first date.

"Oikawa-san?" Hinata smiled at him this time. He wasn't nervous anymore.

"Shou-chan, come on." Oikawa pulled him along once more and they ran around to their heart's content before stopping in front of the place where Oikawa had asked Hinata to be his lover.

For a moment the air was filled with their laughter and  panting as they settled down to look at the sunset.

From a nearby bench, Oikawa took two perfect red roses.

Two? Why were there two roses? Hinata asked himself but still accepted the flowers.

"Shou-chan. I'm going to be serious here so please listen carefully." Oikawa's voice was a little stern, yet the gentleness never seemed to completely fade away.

 

In Hinata's hands were five roses.

Oikawa took one and began, in a much gentler voice, "This rose represents the feelings that I had when I first saw you."

He took another one and said likewise, "This one represents our love and passion for volleyball."

He continued explaining as he took Hinata's remaining roses.

"This one represents the concern and genuine love you feel for me."

"This one represents your cute habits and mannerisms that seem to make me fall more for you each day."

"Lastly, this one represents the tiny details about you that only I know about."

 

Hinata had no idea what was going on and yet he could already feel the tears coming.

With no more red roses in Hinata's hands, Oikawa held them firmly in his after setting down the red roses carefully.

He drew them closer to his lips and kissed them lightly before following it up with another kiss on the cheek.

"You see, five red roses to symbolize the things I love about you the most," Oikawa paused, all the while kneeling on one knee as he pulled out a small velvet box, "and one gold ring to symbolize the things that I will love about you more.”

Hinata could contain his tears no longer as the full realization of what was happening hit him.

He looked at Oikawa, smiling widely despite the tears.

“Shou-chan, will you marry me?” Oikawa had finally said, looking into Hinata’s eyes longingly.

Hinata was silent for a moment, the look on his eyes reflecting the same longing that was present in Oikawa’s.

Indeed, no words were needed for the look in Hinata’s eyes were indicative of the answer that Oikawa had wanted. He didn’t need to hear.

\----

Hinata had thrown himself into Oikawa's arms a moment after and kept repeating the words "Yes, I will!" over and over, tears still streaming down his face, to confirm further the feelings that he held for Oikawa.

Oikawa smiled wholeheartedly before giving his now-fiancé a kiss on the lips. It wasn't really an ideal kiss for such a moment but neither of them could care less.

Oikawa held Hinata in his arms for a while longer, enjoying the blissful moment before he began, in his usual teasing voice, "Though I'd like it if you stopped calling me Oikawa-san," he started, his smile never leaving his face.

"You'll be using that name from now on, too, after all."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you for reading! It means a lot to me :D


End file.
